


My Biggest Fan

by serendipitykpop



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitykpop/pseuds/serendipitykpop
Summary: "My biggest fan is so cute."





	1. Chapter 1

“Nice job today, Wooseok.”

“Thanks, I know.”

“You punk,” Jinho clicks his tongue, making the duo laugh. They high five before parting ways to shower. As they’re engaged in casual talk in the showers, another teammate walks in and up to the pair.

“Wooseok,” He calls. The said boy looks over his shoulder, wondering what his teammate wants. “The rest of the team needs to leave, but your group of fans won’t let us go.”

With a blush on his cheeks, Wooseok smirks to keep his front. “I’ll come out in a second.”

“You better hurry up, Jae’s getting grumpy.”

He nods as his teammate leaves the bathroom. Jinho takes a glance at the younger boy and scoffs, smiling.

“You better get out there.”

“I know,” He sighs and rinses his hair thoroughly. “I was hoping to catch a break from the fans today.”

“But you love the attention.”

“Ah, don’t say that. It makes it sound like I’m some cocky jock.”

Jinho stares at him for a brief moment, laughing when Wooseok goes to hit him. He waves him off, telling him to go to his fans. He quickly washes himself and dries off with a towel. He rushes his changing and runs his hand through his hair to make it look decent enough.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Mm, go.”

Wooseok packs up his stuff and steps out of the changing room. He walks over to his group of his fans with his teammates glaring at him because they just want to go back to their dorms.

“My teammates have to-” He’s cut off by the fans making a path for them immediately. The boys wave him goodbye before leaving while they still have the chance. Wooseok chuckles, slightly embarrassed from the fans. “You can’t be making trouble for them.”

“Mm!”

While the crowd boasts and talks his ear off, his eyes trail around in hopes of finding his special person. That person is you. Lucky enough, he didn’t have to look long. You stand only a few feet away, a bright red blush on your cheeks. Wooseok clears his throat, catching the attention of all the fans.

“Ah, you all must be busy with classes. You really shouldn’t skip class, you know?”

“We’re not skipping, Wooseok!”

“Um, but what about hanging out with friends?”

“They’re all here with us!”

“What Wooseok is trying to say is that while he appreciates you being here and supporting him, he’s a little busy right now,” Jinho says, smiling as he comes up to the crowd. The fans let out complaints, but walk out the door nonetheless. Wooseok looks over them and to you, finding your face drop. “Go talk to Y/N, would you? It’s so embarrassing having to push you over there every time.”

“Shut up.”

“Go.”

As you’re about to walk away, Wooseok comes running up to you. He nearly falls on top of you from being a bit too excited, but catches himself. You giggle and wave.

“Hi, Wooseok.”

“Hi, Y/N.”

You tilt your head to the side and scrunch your nose. Wooseok almost lets out a small squeak from witnessing this cuteness that is you. He stops himself again of course.

“I thought you had places to go, things to do like Jinho says?” You hum and place a finger on your chin.

“I have a few minutes to spare.”

“To talk to me?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you mean it?” You beam, growing happy instantly.

“Y-Yeah.”

“You’re stuttering, maybe you don’t mean it after all,” You huff, teasing the tall boy. He shakes his head and waves his hands.

“NO! I mean no. I want you to stay, so I can talk to you.”

You hum, raising your notebook up to cover your mouth. You look up, trying to find another way to tease him.

“Anything for your biggest fan?”

“B-Biggest fan?”

“Yes, Wooseok. I’m a fan of yours as you’ve probably noticed.” You shyly laugh and he nods.

“You do go to a lot of the games.”

You grin. “You actually see me there?”

“More like I look for you,” He mumbles to himself and you tilt your head. His eyes widen when you get closer to him.

“What’d you say?”

“Nothing! I was just talking to myself. Ah, please don’t think I’m weird.”

“Don’t worry,” You giggle.

“Oh my, my heart,” Wooseok gasps softly and turns away. You pout, walking in front of him. He hides his face behinds his hands. You laugh, reaching to him as you try to pull his hands away.

“Are you blushing?”

While you find this absolutely amusing, Wooseok doesn’t think so. He is about five seconds away from letting out an embarrassing sound from how cute you are. He’s containing himself, but he’s hoping Jinho would intervene again, so he can keep his cool front up. Though, that may not be the case with you. It seems he’s grown a soft spot for you already.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop, but will you look at me if I do?”

Wooseok stubbornly shakes his head, making you laugh. You shake your head.

“Do you want me to leave then?”

He shakes his head.

“Wooseok,” You whine and tug on his shirt. He inhales sharply and freezes. He peeks through a small hole created by his hands to find you adorably pouting at him. He groans as his head falls back. You grow confused to his reaction. “Did I do something wrong?”

“So cute,” He sighs before gathering enough courage to look at you. You softly smile at him and he places his hand on his heart. “Cute.”

“You’re not making any sense! What’re you saying?” You huff, wanting to know what he’s whispering to himself about. You continue tugging on his shirt while he chuckles at your cute form. “Wooseok!”

He continues to watch you pouting at him to tell you. He can’t help, but already grow fond of you. He knows he wants you around often, but will he be able to even get a sentence out without saying the word cute the whole time?


	2. Chapter 2

“So what you’re trying to tell us is that Y/N made you so shy and nervous yesterday that now, you’re refusing to ever speak with Y/N?”

Wooseok frowns and juts his lips out, nodding. Him and the boys sit in silence before they burst out into laughter over how adorable he is with this.

“It’s not funny!” He whines, crossing his arms.

“It kind of is though. Cool and tough Wooseok’s afraid of talking to his little crush,” Shinwon teases. “Who would’ve known?”

“Is Y/N that beautiful that it has you flustered?” Hui snickers, adding onto the embarrassment of the youngest.

“Yuto, help me,” Wooseok whines, turning to said boy. Yuto chuckles and crosses his arms, shaking his head.

“Sorry, but I can’t help you this time.”

“I think it’s a bit much, refusing to talk to Y/N. I mean isn’t that going to hurt Y/N’s feelings?” Hongseok pipes up.

“I think you’re being harsh, Wooseok,” Kino adds. The youngest lets out a groan of frustration, running a hand through his hair.

“Then, what should I do?”

The boys look at him, then at each other and back at Wooseok again. They all inhale and let out a big exhale at the same time before yelling at him. “TALK TO Y/N.”

“But I couldn’t even get a word out yesterday.”

They let out groans, complaining about how clueless he can be. Before a word of protest can come from Wooseok, the bell rings which signals for students to get to class. The boys split ways, Jinho and Wooseok go together and wave goodbye to the others. As they’re chattering about strategies for their future basketball games, they see a familiar face in the crowd.

“Hey, isn’t that-”

But Wooseok is already dashing away. Jinho sighs before turning to the boy far down the hall. “HEY, GET BACK HERE.”

Upon seeing that, you laugh and walk up to Jinho. He gives you a smile, catching up to the flustered boy and dragging him back by the collar. Wooseok yells for him to let go, cheeks flaring up as the two of them get closer to you.

Jinho pushes him forward and walks off to another area in the hall. He claims he’ll wait for him over there, but really, it’s to spy on you and Wooseok. You just didn’t need to know that. Wooseok stumbles a bit, nearly falling on top of you, but catches himself. You reach out to him, offering some support.

“It seems we always meet his way, Wooseok,” You giggle, talking about how he almost falls on top of you each time. You push him up, allowing him to stand up straight. Wooseok laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

“S-Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay!”

“A-Ah, here. Let me walk you to class to make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to, real-”

“But I want to!” He interrupts you.

“Okay, okay,” You laugh and he blushes, embarrassed by his random outburst. “You know, I think I’m pretty lucky to be walking with the famous Jung Wooseok.”

“Don’t put it like that,” Wooseok mumbles, waving it off.

“Well, it’s true. You’re half of the ultimate duo, the best on the basketball team.”

“I guess. Jinho’s the one who scores more of the points than I do in matches.”

“Don’t downplay your abilities, Wooseok. In my opinion, I think you’re the best one on the team and I’m not saying that because I’m your biggest fan. I truly mean that.”

“Cute and my biggest fan, what did I do to deserve Y/N?” He mumbles to himself.

“Hm, did you say something again?”

“Nothing, just, thank you.”

You giggle and nod. You walk in silence for a little bit as Wooseok tries to muster up the courage. He stops in his tracks which causes you to do the same. You look back at him and he bites his lip.

“Do you think you can drop by practice today?”

“Hm, what for?” You ask, tilting your head to the side.

“I-I want to see you.”

Now, it’s your turn to be flustered. You sheepishly nod, giving him a smile.

“Well, this is my class. You should get going to yours too, huh?”

His eyes widen, having forgotten that he needs to go to class himself. He looks around, then back at you.

“Which hall is this? Oh no, my homeroom teacher’s going to kill me if I’m late again!” He groans, running a hand down his face. You watch, amused before telling him to calm down. Upon hearing what hall you’re currently standing in, he sighs and whines. “But my class is on the other side of the school.”

“You were the one who wanted to walk me to class, silly.”

At that, Wooseok stops all of his rambling and blushes. “Well, it’s a chivalrous thing to do. I can’t leave you to walk alone, it’s dangerous.”

“Wooseok, this is a school. It’s not very dangerous.”

“You could’ve gotten hurt or something.”

“Well, I don’t think I’m going to get captured or something anytime soon.”

“You never know, that’s why I had to make sure and walk you all the way here,” He pouts, looking away.

“Well, thanks I guess,” You chuckle, looking down at your phone. “You really should get running now if you want to make it on time. You have about two minutes. Can you do it?”

“Of course, I can. My biggest fan believes in me, so it must mean I can.”

You smile and nod, waving at him as he dashes down the corridor. “BYE Y/N! DON’T FORGET ABOUT LATER TODAY, OKAY?”

“Pay attention to where you’re going! Don’t fall and I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t worry!” He turns back to look at you from around the corner. He gives you a smile and waves. Then, he disappears from your sight. You chuckle and shake your head.

“I could’ve sworn he said he wasn’t ever going to talk to me because of how nervous he gets when I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Someone please shut him up, he won’t stop talking about Y/N,” Hui whines as they listen to the boy ramble on and on. Even though the eight boys can’t take anymore of him talking about you, they find it endearing. He’s finally got the courage to talk to you.

“It’s been an hour, Wooseok,” E’Dawn sighs.

“Ah, just let him be. He’s never like this, so Y/N must be special,” Yuto chuckles.

“So does this mean you can talk to Y/N without a problem?” Hongseok questions and Wooseok hums, pondering it. He smiles and nods.

“Of course.”

“We’ll see how long this lasts,” Yanan smirks.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I saw you running away from Y/N earlier.”

“I just forget I had something to do at that moment.”

“Uh huh.”

“Anyway, Y/N’s coming by during practice later.”

Jinho nods, waving the subject off. “It shouldn’t be a problem with the captain as long as you actually practice.”

“I will.”

“Don’t go hiding in the locker rooms when Y/N comes by,” Shinwon snickers.

“I won’t.”

“Jinho, tell us what happens, okay?” Yeo One asks and the older boy nods.

“Oh, look. It’s Y/N,” Kino grins, waving at you before calling you over. Wooseok’s eyes widen, panic arising in his chest. He gulps, looking anywhere that isn’t you.

“Hi!” You greet everyone before looking at the boy trying to discreetly hide behind Hongseok. You giggle. “Hi, Wooseok.”

“Oh, hey, Y/N. I didn’t even see you there.”

You raise an eyebrow, staring at him with amusement. He clears his throat and sits upright.

“Well, I just came by to say hi before I get going.”

“So soon?” Kino pouts and you chuckle, nodding.

“I have to get an assignment done before I can go to Wooseok and Jinho’s practice. He invited me himself, you know?”

“Did he now?” All nine boys turn to the boy with smirks and knowing looks. He glares at them before turning to you with a nervous smile.

“I did.”

“Y/N!”

“I’m coming! Bye, boys!” You wave and run off to your friend, allowing Wooseok to let out a sigh of relief.

“Wow, you really talked a lot to Y/N.”

“Shut up, E’Dawn.”

“I can already predict what’ll happen at practice,” Hui chuckles as they all smirk at Wooseok. He frowns, crossing his arms and looking away. Jinho pats him on the back and the two of them stand up.

“We better get going before Wooseok can no longer function from your teasing and Y/N’s good looks.”

“I hate all of you.”

“Let’s go, you punk.”

“Don’t do anything embarrassing in front of Y/N!” Yanan yells after them and the others snicker when they walk away. Wooseok groans and Jinho laughs, worsening his mood.

“Don’t let them get to you. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“The team’s as embarrassing as the boys.”

“There’s no winning for you in this, is there?”

“Not at all.”

Once stepping foot into the gym, the manager gets them right to work. They’re stretching and running laps before practice to warm themselves up. The captain pushes them further, punishing whoever slacks. Practice is harsh as usual, all of them pushing themselves over their limits. They play in teams while the manager takes notes in what they need to improve in. After the two games, they collapse onto the floor. They pant heavily and gulp down water at a record time.

“He’s scarier than the manager and she’s scary enough,” A fellow teammates groans, making the team laugh. The captain cracks a smile, getting into a better mood thanks to his teammates.

“Wooseok, your fans are becoming a problem,” Another teammate mumbles as they look over their shoulders during their break.

“He’s actually looking forward to only one person today. He doesn’t care about the others,” Jinho informs them and their jaws drop. They grow closer to the boy, making him sigh. They’re so nosy that it sometimes rivals people who gossip over a glass of wine.

“Is it that Y/N person?”

“Yes,” Jinho wiggles his eyebrows and they gasp, whispering amongst themselves. “Look, Y/N’s here.”

You stay by the bleachers, waving to the boys on the floor. Your cheeks turn bright red, a bit embarrassed by them all looking at you. That feeling goes away when the fans pushes you out of the way to get in their view.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Wooseok frowns, running over to you. The fans gasp, talking amongst themselves as he helps you up. You cower behind him, a bit afraid of their death glares. “It’s nice having you all here, but when you’re hurting someone, it’s not okay.”

“Wooseok,” You mumble, grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

“You wouldn’t want to be kicked out now, would you?” He asks them and they frantically shake their head. He chuckles and smiles. “And besides, you would miss out on Jae getting a little too hot and he takes his shirt off.”

They squeal, running over to him and he’s taken back by the attention. Wooseok smiles in triumph before turning to you. As soon as he meets your eyes, he grows flustered.

“A-Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” You grin as the two of you sit down on the bleachers. “So was there any particular reason why you wanted me to come today?”

“N-No. I just wanted to make sure you were here to cheer me on, you know?”

“I’m always rooting for you even if I’m not here,” You chuckle and his eyes widening at your smile. He quickly looks away and uses his hands to cover his blush. “Wooseok, do I make you that nervous?”

“I’m not nervous.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m very sure.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?”

“Reasons.”

“Can I know those reasons?”

Wooseok shakes his head, making you laugh.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I missed a majority of your practice,” You mumble, pouting at him.

“You can make it up to me by going to my game tomorrow?”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“You, you don’t want to?”

He frowns, a small pout forming on his lips. You giggle, poking him in the arm to get his attention.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there just for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Woah, a lot of people from school are here for the game,” You mumble, entering the seating area. The game is just about to start and you manage to get there on time. You look around for an empty seat and decide on sitting where most of your schoolmates are. You squeeze through, getting an empty seat in the front.

“Wooseok!”

“Jinho!”

You flinch at the yelling around you and chuckle. The basketball team’s fans sure are passionate about the players. Though, you’re no different than them either. Your eyes dart around, trying to find Wooseok in the midst of their practice. You smile and ease up since you now knew where he is and what number he is. 

Thus, the game begins. The team holds a steady gap between them and the opposing team for the most part. The opponents are strong, but so is your team. The duo responsible for that is none other than Wooseok and Jinho. They’ve been scoring the most baskets out of everyone. All of the cheering and yelling is enough to push the members to go even harder.

After a basket from your team, the captain raises a fist into the air as he jogs back. The stands go wild, which makes the players laugh.

It’s coming to the last few minutes of the game and they are looking awfully tired. They’re panting heavily and their movements have been become a little sluggish. You clasp your hand together, hoping they can push through with the gap slowly closing in on them.

They gather around their coach, discussing the game play that’ll help them in their possible victory. Everyone in the stands grow restless, hoping the team manages to win this game.

“Go, team, go!” You cup your hands around your mouth. Everyone around you stops what they’re doing to turn to you. You nervously laugh as all eyes go on you. The players’ attention are also captivated by your yelling.

A big smile etches on a certain someone’s face and he can’t help, but laugh loudly. Tears brim at his eyes and he clutches his stomach from the laughing.

“Gosh, Y/N is something else,” Wooseok chuckles, then looks up at you. He wears a proud smile and nods. Your cheeks flush and you sink into your seat. “All right. Well, I’m recharged and feeling better now!”

He walks off and his teammates raise questions.

“Where did that energy come from?”

“Yeah, wasn’t he just at the point of exhaustion?”

“He was complaining that he couldn’t go any further either.”

“It must’ve been that one’s doing,” Jinho chuckles and nods towards you. All of the players look up at you and you weakly wave. Though, everyone else think it’s them and they start waving their hands like crazy.

“Ah, that makes sense.”

“That idiot.”

“He really likes Y/N, huh?” They look over at the boy. He turns to them impatiently and nods for them to come join him.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

“He’s taking the captain’s job now too, it seems,” They snicker as they run away from the captain. He clicks his tongue and follows after them. Because of the sudden energy recharge, the team win with ease.

“We did it!”

“We’ll definitely make it this year, I can feel it!”

While his members celebrate their wins, Wooseok is busy trying to find you in the crowd. He frowns when he’s not able to and excuses himself. Right when he reaches outside the gym, he collides into someone.

“Are you okay?” He worriedly asks the person, steadying them by the shoulders. You groan and hold your head.

“Your body is hard, dude!” You huff, but when you lift your head, you instantly regret your words. You gasp and clasp your hand over your mouth. “I-It’s you, Wooseok!”

“Y/N,” He mumbles, then bursts out laughing.

“Hey!” You whine.

“Sorry, sorry. Your comment just now was pretty funny.”

“I guess,” You grumble, looking away in embarrassment. He ruffles your hair and apologizes for being mean. “Oh! Congrats on your win by the way.”

His cheeks flush. “Thanks. It was because of you that I was able to do even better in the fourth quarter.”

“When did you get so smooth?” You tease, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widen and his breath hitches in his throat.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Aw, nervous Wooseok is back again.”

He groans while you giggle.

“Both sides of you are so cute.”

“Don’t say something like that so nonchalantly.”

“Well, it’s true!”

“So how was I?”

“Hm? I wasn’t watching you,” You mumble, tilting your head to the side.

“Y-You weren’t?”

“Did you want me to?”

He didn’t answer, so you continue to tease him.

“Did you want my attention that badly?”

“Maybe,” Wooseok grumbles, embarrassed that he is this flustered in front of you.

“Oh. Well, then maybe I was watching you after all.”

“You were?” He gasps, a happy grin showing up on his face. You look at him with amusement. He nervously laughs. “I mean that’s cool.”

“I must say you did really well! For example, um,” You hum, thinking about a great moment of his. “During one of your three point baskets, you threw it and it went bwah! Then it went bwoosh!”

“Wait, is that how you would describe how I shoot?” He asks, making you freeze in your spot with your arms out. You slowly met his eyes and crookedly smile.

“Yes?”

The two of you stare at each other for a brief minute before his eyes go wide and his cheeks turn absolutely red.

“W-Wooseok?” You stutter. You’re embarrassed now and your cheeks are burning, so you stop. He clasps a hand over his mouth as he tries to gather himself as well as calm down his beating heart. “Was that weird? I’m sorry!”

“No! I-It was adorable, actually. I just can’t take that much cuteness from you.”

You’re taken by surprise. “Oh!”

“Seriously, I thought you couldn’t get anymore adorable and you just proved me wrong.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Guess who got the cutest compliment from Y/N yesterday?” Wooseok asks rather proudly. The boys groan and give complaints, but decide to amuse him by going along anyway.

“Oh, I don’t know, Wooseok. Who could it possibly be?” Jinho answers dramatically, then deeply sighs.

“Please tell us, great Wooseok.” Yuto rolls his eyes.

“It was me.” Wooseok smirks. He then goes on to tell them about how you waved your hands around as you cutely told him what you thought about his playing at their last game.

“Y/N compliments you one time and suddenly, you’re all cocky.” Yeo One sighs and shakes his head, then grins. “But when it actually comes to talking to Y/N, you back out so easily.”

“Y/N makes me nervous, okay? You would act the same way, but you don’t like her like I do, so you don’t understand.”

“Uh huh.”

Wooseok’s argument is interrupted when Shinwon lets out a tired groan and waves his hand. “We get it already, Wooseok. You’re going to marry Y/N and have thirty children together.”

Wooseok’s head snaps up to meet his friend’s eyes, which is twinkling with mischief.

“Whoops. Did that slip out? Sorry. I might’ve seen the plans you wrote down in your notebook about your future with Y/N.” He innocently smiles. Though, it is anything but innocent.

“I DIDN’T WRITE ANYTHING ABOUT THAT ANYWHERE, SHINWON.”

“Didn’t he mention something about riding off into the sunset with Y/N too?” Hui adds, joining in with the fun and teasing.

“Huh. Now that you mention it, he might have.”

“Oh! Don’t forget about how he planned their wedding too!” Kino giggles. The boys sneak a peek at their youngest friend and smirk. His cheeks are as bright as can be and his lips turn into a pout as he tries to desperately defend himself. This only pushes them to keep going, even taking it up a notch.

“T-THERE IS NO SUCH THING LIKE THAT, KINO.”

Hongseok gasps and covers his mouth with his hand. “Without Y/N’s input? Now, that’s just rude of you, Wooseok.”

“Have you no sense of decency?” Yanan scolds.

“DON’T YOU TWO GET STARTED TOO.”

As the group loudly laughs and teases the youngest until he’s blushing with much embarrassment, none of them notice someone approaching them. 

“We’re teasing Wooseok? How fun!” You beam as you stand behind Wooseok. His eyes widen upon hearing the sound of your voice and he deeply gulps. His friends watch in amusement as he slowly turns around to face you. You sweetly smile at him while he gapes at your appearance. “May I join you?”

“Uh-um, well, you know-”

“What that idiot means to say is yes, yes you can,” Jinho answers for him and rolls his eyes.

“Thanks,” You giggle and sit down in the empty seat beside Wooseok. He looks at you in awe before quickly looking away when you meet his eyes. You bite back a chuckle as you turn to the rest of them.

“So what was it that you were all teasing him about anyhow? He’s so red that I would have mistaken him for a tomato.”

“A cute tomato?” Yuto asks nonchalantly, biting into his apple.

“Yu-Yuto, are you trying to flirt for Wooseok?” Hui questions and narrows his eyes. Yuto only shrugs.

“Someone has to or else they wouldn’t get anywhere. Anyway, I’ve got practice. See ya.” He stands up and gathers his things. You all watch him in disbelief and wonder. Meanwhile, Wooseok hits his forehead on the table, startling everyone around him.

“W-Wooseok?” You ask worriedly.

“I have idiot friends,” He mumbles. You laugh, patting him on the back to cheer him up. His breath hitches in his throat and he doesn’t dare look up. Meanwhile, Hui clears his throat and shoots the others glances to leave the two of you alone. They nod and gather up their stuff, then slowly and quietly stand up. You look at them curiously until Jinho sends you a wink and a mischievous smile. You giggle and mouth your thanks. You turn back to him and continue to comfort him.

“There, there. Yuto just had your best interest at heart. At least I think so.”

Wooseok whines and buries his face deeper into his arms. The tips of his ears growing redder. You bite back a smile.

“Well, it’s not like I minded that he flirted for you,” You mumble and he raises his head to look at you, caught off by surprise by what you said. Even more so, your faces are closer than what either of you think. Your cheeks rise in temperature as neither one of you pull away.

“Woah.”

“Huh?”

“You’re even prettier up close.”

“I am?” You softly gasp. He tilts his head in curiosity.

“Your eyes are such a lovely color. I never knew that, even though I look at you all the-” Wooseok stops, catching himself in time. Though, he has already let you know more than he liked to share.

You turn away from each other, trying to calm your beating hearts as well as gathering enough courage to face the other again.

“Is this what he felt when I complimented him yesterday? Oh, my! Look at what he did to my heart! It’s beating too fast!”

“I-I was close to Y/N. I could almost kiss Y/N if I just leaned a little-NO! Wooseok, no! You can’t kiss Y/N without permission!”

Still not able to face the other just yet, you sneak glances instead. The blushing is prominent, the nervousness is obvious and you’re pretty sure the other could hear just how loud your heart is pounding. It’s clear to see how you feel about each other, but your hearts aren’t brave enough to confess.

“Wooseok?”

“Mm?”

“Did you really mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“Y-You know, about what you said about me just now.”

“Oh. Uh.”

You gulp, a bit nervous to hear his response. That is until you see him softly smile.

“Yeah, I meant it.”

“Oh, I see.”

You then giggle.

“You sure are the cutest with your compliments, Wooseok.”

You burst into laughter as his face contorts into one of surprise.

“H-HUH?”


End file.
